


Mistletoe Madness

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Community: mini_fest, Cross-Generation Relationship, M/M, Mistletoe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy has some mischief to manage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Madness

Harry was sitting on the incredibly comfy crème colored sofa in the study reading over the Daily Prophet's article on snow removal spells. Apparently, during these past few months of near constant snowfall, quite a number of wizards had adopted the habit of performing a quick spell to get rid of the mountains of snow on their lawn. 

Harry himself had been guilty of this. There was just too much snow. It never ended. The path he'd cleared to so the deliverymen could make it up to the house each day had to be cleaned again the next day because of the latest snow had added inches to the ground and ice coated the cement, threatening slippage to anyone who crossed its path. It was too frustrating. So if Harry used a spell once in a while to get rid of all the snow, who would be the wiser? 

But according to Lavender Brown's article, the usage of the snow removal spells had got out of control. Average Muggles were beginning to notice that some homes, those of wizards', had much less snow than their own. In the rare case of Argle Garfield, he had used the spell so much this season, that there was not a trace of snow or ice on his property. Lavender's advice varied. She offered readers to cut back using the spell to once a week or to offer the children of their Muggle neighbors a small amount of money to do the removal for them. 

It was a good read. But Harry couldn't help but chuckle and think of Ron's _Lav Lav_.

He flipped to the sports section, squinting as he read. At the moment, the study was only lit by the Christmas tree in the corner and the large balcony window. The window wasn't much help because it was snowing heavily outside, _again_ , and it was so grey outdoors. And fairy lights could only brighten a room so far. But Harry didn't feel like getting up and turning on the lights or casting a quick spell. He preferred the atmosphere. 

Yet, if he could just figure out if Viktor Krum was going to _light_ the Christmas tree in Sofia, Bulgaria or _fight_ it. 

The metallic clanging behind him startled him at first. The Auror turned, calming when he saw his godson entering the study with the old step ladder with three floating candles floating behind him. The candles safely landed on the coffee table, and with a flick of his wrist, Teddy lit all three. 

Harry eyed his lover. Teddy was wearing pajamas bottoms and old Gryffindor sweatshirt that hung a little loose on his frame. His godson had opted for clean cut jet-black hair today instead of the wild blond curls he had favored as of late. 

"What are you up to?" Harry asked, suspicion laced in his voice, and his eyes narrowed.

Teddy shrugged. "Nothing much. Keep doing what you were doing."

Harry stared at Teddy for a long moment before returning to his paper. The added light from the candles actually helped Harry as he read. Oh, Krum was going to fight the tree. Huh. He'd figured he'd read that wrong…

The Auror tried not to cringe as behind him, he could hear Teddy struggle with the step ladder, a faint rustle of clothing and the eerie feeling that his godson was hanging something.

He tossed the Prophet aside and twisted his head to look up at his partner on the step ladder, preparing to scold him. "Merlin, Teddy, what are you—" Harry stopped short and gulped. His cock jumped to attention. Teddy's pajama bottoms were around his ankles, giving Harry a great view of his big, muscular thighs. His lover was wearing a pair of novelty mistletoe patterned briefs that were quite form-fitting and showed off the outline of Teddy's long cock. The Auror's eyes scaled the younger man's body. The sweatshirt was still on, but had ridden up, showing off a bit of Teddy's natural hair as it disappeared below the waistline of the briefs. 

Teddy, of course, had been up to no good. The younger man was in the middle of hanging mistletoe above Harry's head. His godson grinned smugly at him. "What? See something you like?"

Without thinking, Harry abandoned the couch and crouched down so he was level with Teddy's groin. His green eyes shifted upwards, meeting his partner's brown ones. The heated gaze in Teddy's eyes caused the Auror to moan. He nuzzled his lover's clothed cock, provoking a quiet moan from above. Using his teeth, he pulled off the briefs, Teddy's meaty, long member bouncing. Harry squeezed the head, pre-cum leaked from the tip. He ran his tongue along the underside of the thick prick.

"Fuck, Harry, are you going to get started?"

Harry chuckled as he kissed the tip of Teddy's cock and licked the salty pre-cum. He glanced upwards at his lover. "Do believe that counts as a kiss under the mistletoe." He watched as Teddy plucked a red berry from the mistletoe before he swallowed his lover's cock to the root. 

Teddy groaned as sunk his hands into Harry's messy hair. The older man sucked with earnest, taking his partner's large cock down his throat further than he ever had before. He adored the sound of the spit, the sucking and Teddy's huge prick hitting the back of his throat. It was so obscene. 

"Yes, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," Teddy chanted as snapped his hips. "So hot, so warm, so perfect." He thrust deep into Harry's mouth. 

Harry moaned around Teddy's cock. He ran his hands up and down his partner's thighs. He could feel Teddy shiver under his touch. He loved knowing it was him causing Teddy to becoming undone. It was so beautiful. Harry scratched his lover's thighs as a powerful orgasm ripped through him. 

"Fuck, Harry," Teddy's voice was barely a whisper. "I'm—"

Hot seed filled Harry's mouth and he gulped down every last drop. He kissed the tip of Teddy's abusive cock and had to laugh when his lover tugged another berry from the mistletoe. "I fucking came in my pants," Harry admitted. "I haven't done that since sixth year." 

Teddy caressed Harry's cheek, bent down and gently kissed the top of his head. "Glad to be of help." He pulled up his underwear and pajamas, sitting on the bottom step of the ladder. "Hey, did you hear that Viktor Krum is going to _fight_ a twenty-foot Christmas tree?"

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
